The present invention relates to adhesive devices used as wound dressings, ingredient delivery devices and IV hold-downs.
Prior art wound dressings and IV hold-downs in particular, comprise a layer of polymeric film having an adhesive layer on one side thereof, which is protected during storage and handling by a release liner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,944, issued Aug. 22, 2006 discloses such devices which also have a handling member adhered to the non-adhesive coated side of the polymeric film by means of a pressure sensitive adhesive. The pressure sensitive adhesive used between the handle and the polymeric film is less aggressive than the pressure sensitive adhesive used on the underside of the polymeric film, such that, in theory, once the polymeric film is applied to a patient's skin or mucosa, the handle can be peeled away without peeling the polymeric film away from the patient's skin.
In some prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,942, it has been suggested that the handle member can be adhered to the polymeric film member either by low tack adhesive or by electrostatic attraction. There tends to be a natural electrostatic attraction between the two members. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,622 to Carion.